Words that he will never hear
by Van Vision
Summary: nie XSowski XS. o tym, co musi przechodzić Squalo, kiedy Boss jest chory. enjoy.


_**Words that he will never hear.**_

Boss rzadko kiedy łapał jakiekolwiek choroby. Był znany ze swojego końskiego zdrowia, podobnie zresztą jak reszta Varii. Jednak był tylko prawie człowiekiem, więc i jego raz na kilka lat musiało coś złapać. A kiedy Xanxus chorował, zachowywał się gorzej niż zwykle. O wiele łatwiej się denerwował, ciągle chciał wpakować w kogoś cały magazynek, miał nagłe, dziwne zachcianki, które zmieniały mu się w przeciągu kilku sekund. To był okres, kiedy życie członków Varii znajdowało się w największym niebezpieczeństwie, dlatego wszyscy – nawet Levi! – skutecznie wymigiwali się od tej jakże szlachetnej misji, jaką było usługiwanie Xanxusowi.

Dni, w których Boss leżał cały czas w łóżku, były dla Squalo katorgą. Robił milion rzeczy na raz, nie miał szansy porządnie odpocząć i nikt nie raczył powiedzieć mu nawet jednego cholernego „dziękuję". Doglądał Xanxusa, wmuszał w niego konieczne leki, karmił go i znosił wszystkie wybuchy złości. W duchu dziękował Bogu, w którego nie wierzył, że stał się szermierzem – refleks, który nabył podczas wszystkich lat swojego życia przydawał mu się teraz niesamowicie, gdyż Xanxus bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia potrafił wystrzelić salwę ognistych pocisków prosto w jego plecy. Często też był atakowany sztućcami i szklankami, kilka razy o mało nie dostał też butelką. Ale dzięki swej profesji był w stanie wyjść ze wszystkich zamachów na swoje życie cały i zdrowy, czym imponował kolegom z drużyny i sprawiał, że czasami patrzyli na niego jak na jakieś bóstwo.

Na dodatek musiał zajmować się tą bandą debili, która chyba wolała zdychać z głodu niż ruszyć swoje leniwe szanowne cztery litery i dotknąć garnka. Tak więc Squalo musiał gotować i dla Bossa, i dla nich, a potem zmywać stertę naczyń, bo nikt inny przecież by tego za niego nie zrobił.

Nocami siedział w gabinecie Bossa i zajmował się ciągle powiększającą się stertą dokumentów, gdyż wiedział, że gdyby do tego nie usiadł, po powrocie Xanxusa do zdrowia zaległości w papierach byłyby prawie że niemożliwe do nadrobienia.

Żeby tego było mało, musiał wykonywać misje, do których był przydzielany ze względu na swoje zdolności taktyczne i szermiercze. Starał się z nimi uwijać błyskawicznie, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się z powrotem w domu i upewnić się, że w pobliżu pokoju Xanxusa nie leżą przypadkiem jakieś trupy i czy temu cholernemu Bossowi podano lekarstwa w odpowiednich dawkach. Był przez to jeszcze bardziej wykończony, gdyż wykorzystywał do zleceń wszystkie swoje siły, a kiedy wracał i padał zmęczony na łóżko, nie mijało więcej niż pół godziny i jego komórka już wydawała z siebie tę typową melodię oznajmiającą, że dzwoni Xanxus. Normalnie pewnie by pozwolił sobie na totalne zignorowanie telefonu, ale w takich okolicznościach odzywały się w nim resztki ludzkiego sumienia. W końcu trzeba pomagać chorym członkom rodziny, nawet jeśli miało się ochotę rozwalić im głowy o najbliższą ścianę. Tak więc zwlekał się półżywy z posłania, człapał powoli na górę, gdzie znów musiał wytężać wszystkie zmysły i mięśnie, by uniknąć lecących w jego stronę pocisków najróżniejszego rodzaju, by wmusić w tego gbura lekarstwa i by powstrzymać się, żeby mu nie przywalić.

A najgorsze były momenty, kiedy Xanxus miał ochotę na wino. Squalo zawsze mu uświadamiał, że jest to niemożliwe przy braniu leków, zwłaszcza antybiotyków, ale, oczywiście, temu cholerykowi nic się wytłumaczyć nie da. Nie w tej dziedzinie. I tak oto zwykły rozkaz pod tytułem „Daj mi wina" przemieniał się w dziecięcą dyskusję „daj" i „nie dam". Trwała ona dopóki Boss znowu się nie zdenerwował i nie próbował zabić szermierza albo do momentu, kiedy Squalo miał dość tego wszystkiego, wychodził, trzaskając drzwiami i zamykając je potem na klucz, by mieć pewność, że czarnowłosy nie dobierze się do barku. Czasami bywało i tak, że Xanxus, osłabiony chorobą, bardzo szybko robił się zmęczony i po prostu usypiał w trakcie trwania monologu Squalo. Wtedy drugi mężczyzna tylko kręcił głową z dezaprobatą, okrywał Xanxusa szczelniej i pozwalał mu odpocząć w ciszy i spokoju. Sam również z tego korzystał, pozwalając sobie na godzinę relaksującego snu.

W końcu jednak Xanxus zdrowiał i wszystko wracało do stanu poprzedniego. Szermierz miał trochę więcej czasu dla siebie i powoli odsypiał wszystkie zarwane noce, ciesząc się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Nigdy nie usłyszał „dziękuję" z ust Bossa, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Za to jedno słowo wystarczyło poczucie, że jest nadal potrzebny i że drugi mężczyzna mu ufa. Tylko to się liczyło.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
